A Party in the Gilmore House
by nalani-sarai
Summary: <html><head></head>Christopher/Lorelai. The first time they met was at a boring party at the Gilmore House. Who knew it would actually turn out to be fun?  AU, Oneshot.</html>


**What if Lorelai and Christopher had met at a party at her parents' house? Here's what I think...  
>You like? You don't? Let me know! Thx.<br>**

**I don't own any of the characters, yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

><p>"Actually I'd rather have shards of glass fired up my ass."<p>

Coughing while swallowing her drink her mother yelled: "Lorelai! How dare you use such language? Apologize at once!"

Lorelai cast her eyes to the ground and murmured some words of apology. She had however, not missed Christopher's grin after what she had said. Which is precisely why she had done it in the first place. 'Let's see if he is really up to my level', she thought.

"I am so sorry. These kids nowadays are being taught horrible language." Emily rushed to apologize to her guest. Christopher's mother nodded understandingly. "I know exactly what you mean. Why just last week Christopher enquired if we could buy him a bloody booger. I almost fell off my chair, till my husband translated that that's what they call a Mercedes nowadays."

Lorelai glanced up at Christopher and they grinned again. Then her mother stepped in between and told her in a cold tone: "Lorelai, how about you act like the host that you are and show Christopher around the house. That way you kids can get to know each other," she smiled approvingly at Christopher's mother.

"Why, of course, mother," Lorelai said in an unfamiliar polite voice and Christopher couldn't suppress another grin.

Leading the boy up the stairs and into her room she said: "You know the best thing about these parties? You can disappear for hours and nobody knows; they just figure I'm in the other room with all the other boring people."

He laughed and nodded. "Oh, do I know." Looking around he commented. "So, this is your room? It's very, hm, nice?" Lorelai shook her head. "Oh please, no way. This is their room for me. There's a difference. Actually the place I usually am is right here." She pulled her dress up to her thighs and climbed on her windowsill. After unlocking the window she opened it and stepped outside onto the little balcony. Looking back in, she found him staring after her. "Well, are you coming? Or are you a little chicken? Worried to make your suit dirty? Come out here."

Not having to say that twice she immediately found him standing right next to her. His watery blue eyes swept over the balcony, seeing the blankets and pillows on the floor as well as various magazines and binoculars. He walked over and picked them up. Raising one eyebrow he asked "And these are for-?"

Smiling she walked up to him and snatched them out of his hand. "Maybe one day I'll tell you."  
>"Why not now?" He asked and stepped into her, bumping her against the balcony railing. Breathing in his scent she had to fight to keep her focus. Looking up at him she said coolly "Because honestly, I don't know if I like you yet. After all, our parents want us to be friends and quite frankly, that does usually mean that it's a horrible idea."<p>

Ducking to the side she freed herself from his gaze and walked over to the windows, leaning against them. He laughed in a deep voice and leaned against the railing. Looking out at the gardens he said thoughtfully: "Sounds about right. I hate that they always decide for me. Probably didn't get the memo about me not being a kid anymore." He turned around and saw her face.

Her deep blue eyes seemed to understand him completely and he felt her sympathy as much as he could see it. Her dark brown hair that was tied up in a bun before had begun its decent and a few strands curled around her face. He wondered what it would look like if it all fell down now. She was tiny, wearing a simple long blue evening dress. By the way she moved she was used to it, but also used to moving in it not the way you should move in an evening dress. Like for example climbing on a windowsill and out the window.

She shivered under his gaze. His eyes seemed to read her, to measure every inch of her skin. It didn't make her feel uncomfortable, which surprised her, but rather brought up some good feeling inside.

"Well," she briskly shook her head, "not that this isn't fun, but we should probably get back inside." She was about to duck back inside through the window when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "What's the rush?" He asked mockingly, "you scared of me?" Raising her eyebrows she laughed at him. "No. I just don't want my mother to think that we are actually having a good time. It's this whole disappointment thing I have going with her. Long tradition. You can't fight tradition." She tried to free her hand, but he just tightened his grip. Which felt good, Lorelai thought.

"So you are having a good time?" Christopher asked mildly amused.

"No." She rolled her eyes at him. "Do I need to repeat the shards of glass statement to you again?"

He pressed her against the window and brought his face closer until it was only inches away from hers. "So if you're not having a great time", he whispered, "Why are you still out here?" She looked at him, trying to figure out what insult to throw at him, when he closed in the distance and slowly brushed his lips up against hers. She noticed the electricity going through her body and involuntarily closed her eyes.

Asking for her permission, his tongue began probing on her lips. Willingly she granted it entry and was pleasantly surprised the skilfulness in which he went about. 'Not like those other slobbering boys from school.'

When the need for oxygen became too strong to be rejected they broke apart for a second catching their breaths and looking at each other. Starting into another kiss again, just seconds later. Tired of letting him have all the control, she began to take over, pushing her tongue into his mouth and letting her body lightly rub against his. The tiny growl she heard from him confirmed the effect she was having on him. After breaking apart she had a seconds doubt whether or not he was shocked by her forwardness only to be rewarded by his admiring gaze.

"You're amazing," he remarked, still breathless.

"Compared to your usual Chilton Girl you mean?" She quipped back, sounding a little more pissed than she intended.

"Compared to everyone on this fucking planet." He answered. Still not fully convinced she frowned and looked over his shoulder. He took her face with one of his hands and said. "Look at me. You are a handful, and that's precisely what I like about you."

Fighting back her grin she looked into his eyes. "Christopher," she smiled. "Lorelai?" he answered in his politest tone. "What now?" She asked and he immediately closed in on her again. As their kiss deepened this time his hands wandered from her face over her shoulders to her hips and the small of her back, as he pulled her closer to himself.

When she started laughing he backed off, surveying her face for the reason of her sudden happiness. "What?" He asked. She laughed for a little bit, before she could put into words what had tickled her this badly. "I was just thinking that my mother probably didn't think I would take my duties as a host this seriously. She should be oh so proud of me."

"Oh she definitely should," Christopher said, as he moved his head to her shoulder and started trailing kisses along it. "Maybe I'll thank her later." When he reached a spot right in the bend of her neck Lorelai felt her knees grow weak and leaned on Christopher for support. He took the hint immediately and slowly started circling that spot with his tongue, rewarded by a moan from Lorelai. He grinned and committed that area to his memory.

His right hand had wandered in the meantime up from her back over her stomach until it had reached the underside of her breast and he softly brushed up against it. Lorelai threw her head back and closed her eyes. The way he made her feel was incredible, she felt like she was on fire. Capturing his mouth with hers again they fought once more, all the while one of his hands cupped her butt while the other played with her breast through the silky material of her dress.

Lorelai's hands wandered over Christopher's back, scratching through his jacket, up into his hair. Not being able to withstand his arousal Christopher pushed one leg between hers and slowly started rubbing himself against her. Lorelai broke the kiss and started breathing heavily, looking into his eyes. They were as dark with want as she suspected hers were. Pressing herself against him she slowly started moving herself up and down on his leg, while they both started smilingly into another kiss.

"What a charming garden you have. Emily, I cannot tell you how wonderful this evening has been. I'm sorry we already have to leave, but James has an early appointment tomorrow."

"Quite understandably. Let's go and find your son and my daughter so you can leave."

The sounds of their parents disappeared; they had gone back inside through the terrace door.

At the first word Lorelai and Christopher had suddenly broken apart, breathing hard and looking at each other.

Lorelai was the first to speak. "Well, good night." He grinned. "Yeah, cause I can see my parents like that." He looked down his pants and she had to fight back a grin. "Hm. Okay, well I'll go and keep them busy until you-" she kept that hanging in the air and in a second disappeared through the window. Sticking her head back out she whispered for him to hear: "I guess that means you owe me. Don't forget. Because trust me, I won't." And with that she was gone.

Christopher smiled and immediately slipped his hand into the waistband of his pants. He had a couple of minutes but with Lorelai's smell still hanging in the air that should be enough.

When he came down into the hall some time later he saw his parents stand together with Lorelai and her parents, discussing the latest Chilton rumours. When Lorelai saw him walking up to them she tried to suppress a grin but he caught it and swore to himself to make her pay one day or another. Or pay her back. However you wanted to look at it. You're welcome her eyes said. See you around.

"So thank you again for that wonderful evening, Christopher say goodnight." He turned to face Lorelai's parents and nodded his head. "Mr. Gilmore, Mrs. Gilmore thank you very much. For everything. It has been a wonderful evening." They smiled approvingly at the young man. "Good night Christopher. Lorelai, say 'good night'." "Good night Christopher," Lorelai said in a sweet voice. "Sweet dreams," she whispered suggestively raising one eyebrow, without their parents hearing the last part. On the way outside Christopher said: "See you in school. Monday." She nodded and turned around. "Mother, is it ok if I go to bed now? I'm tired and I have to go to school tomorrow."

"Yes you may. Your behavior tonight was unbelievably rude. Go and think about that."

With that her mother turned around and Lorelai ran up the stairs as fast as possible. In her room she locked the door and climbed out on the balcony. Picking up her binoculars she focused them on the driveway and saw Christopher getting in the car. Just before he disappeared he turned around and smiled as if he could see her. He nodded and with that was gone.

Lorelai sat down the binoculars and grinned. What an evening. Who would have thought that a party of her parents could actually turn out to be so much fun? Also, she was definitely looking forward to school tomorrow.


End file.
